the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Kicking
DIRECTED BY Paul Tibbitt PRODUCED BY Stephen Hillenburg and Ferrell Barron WRITTEN BY Ross Hastings and Roger S.H. Schulmann EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Albie Hecht and Diane Michelle UNIT DIRECTOR Alexs Staddermann UNIT PRODUCER Jennie Monica VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR Jamie Thomason STARRING THE VOICE TALENTS OF Candi Milo Kat Cressida Jeff Bennett Nancy Cartwright Tress MacNeille Jim Cummings Kath Soucie Chuck McCann Clive Revill Alan Young Susankee Blanksee ORIGINAL MUSIC COMPOSED BY J. Eric Schmidt ART DIRECTOR Nicholas R. Jennings PRODUCTION DESIGNER Colin Stimpson EDITED BY William J. Caparella STORY STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Sherm Cohen STORYBOARD ARTISTS Steve Muffatti, Richard Pursel, C.H. Greenblatt, Caleb Maurer, Don Dougherty, Mark O'Hare, Erik Wiese STORYBOARD REVISIONISTS Zeus Cervas, Heather Martinez, Rob Rosen DESIGN CHARACTER DESIGN SUPERVISOR Craig Kellman CHARACTER DESIGNERS Thaddeus Paul Couldron, Todd White, Sherm Cohen, Christopher Battle CONCEPTUAL CHARACTER DESIGNERS Craig Kellman, Bobby London, John Rice, Aaron Springer, Dan Haskett PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron BACKGROUND DESIGNERS John Seymore, Martin Ansolabehere, Sue Mondt LAYOUT LAYOUT SUPERVISORS Kenny Pittenger, Sylvia Edwards ASSISTANT LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Paula Spence LAYOUT ARTISTS Julian Chaney, Andrew Bialk, David Mucci Fassett, Christopher Mitchell, Marc Perry, Stephen DeStefano, C. Miles Thompson, Conrad Vernon, Jim Worthy LAYOUT REVISIONIST Eduardo Acosta CHARACTER ANIMATION SpongeBob/Sheila SUPERVISING ANIMATOR Scott Mansz SENIOR ANIMATORS Darrell Van Citters, Michael O'Doughall ANIMATORS Paul Tibbitt, Robert Renzetti, Robert Alvarez, Michael Mitchell, Mike Kazaleh, Debra Armstrong, Steven Trenbirth ASSISTANT ANIMATOR Tim Mitchell Patrick / Llama SUPERVISING ANIMATOR Alan Smart SENIOR ANIMATORS Peter Bennett-Jones, Mauro Casalese ANIMATORS Sue Vertue, Kelly Armstrong, Scott Mansz, Bob Jaques, Michael A. Milo, Richard Pursel, Scott Petersen ASSISTANT ANIMATOR Chris Savino Squidward / Mr. Krabs SUPERVISING ANIMATOR Tom Yasumi SENIOR ANIMATORS Andreas Deja, Robert MacKichan ANIMATORS Gregg Vanzo, Kent Butterworth, Edgar Larrazabal, Andrew Overtoom, Gerry Swallow, Robert Sledge, Jeff Johnson ASSISTANT ANIMATOR Tony Anselmo EFFECTS ANIMATION EFFECTS SUPERVISORS Scott Mansz, Marvin Pietila SENIOR EFFECTS ANIMATORS Andreas Deja, Kenneth Yas, Steve Muffatti, Christian Evans EFFECTS ANIMATORS Gary Conrad, Matthew Girardi, Darrell Van Citters, Scott Mansz, Brett Hardin EFFECTS ASSISTANTS John Bermudes, Barbara Ann Duffy, Sarah Noonan, Warren Coleman, Mark Petlock, Doug Williams, Yung Sin Hoh CGI ANIMATION COMPUTER ANIMATION SUPERVISOR Chris Briscoe COMPUTER ANIMATORS Ernest Chan, Sheila Dunn, Craig Zerouni, Russell Davis, Jonathan Hills COMPUTER ANIMATION ASSISTANT Jared Kurent BACKGROUNDS Traditional and Digital BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Martin Ansolabehere ASSISTANT BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Nicholas R. Jennings BACKGROUND ARTISTS Peter Bennett, Martin Ansolabehere, Andy Clark, Jane Nussbaum, Tim Biskup DIGITAL BACKGROUND PAINTER B.G. Callahan BACKGROUND LAYOUT ARTISTS Jane Nussbaum Martin Ansolabehere CLEAN-UP ANIMATION CLEAN-UP SUPERVISOR Derek L'estrange SpongeBob / Sheila CLEAN-UP LEAD John Magness SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Vincent Waller, Jang Yu-Kim CHARACTER CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Eduardo Acosta, Derek L'estrange, Barbara Krueger, Dana Jo Granger, Donna Zeller Patrick / Llama CLEAN-UP LEAD Richard Purdum SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Joey Tennutti, Robert Lacko CHARACTER CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Jeanette Imer, Steven Mason, Michael Disa, Kelly Wightman, Deke Wightman Squidward / Mr. Krabs CLEAN-UP LEAD Ray Leong SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Holly Kim, Kate Charlesworth CHARACTER CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Tom Cautfield, Joseph Bird, Kelly Versagi, Debra Armstrong, Mark Sexton INBETWEEN ANIMATION INBETWEEN SUPERVISOR Andrew Dunn SpongeBob / Sheila INBETWEEN LEAD Andrew Dunn SENIOR INBETWEEN ARTISTS Donald Case, Ellen Cockrill INBETWEEN ARTISTS George Goodchild, Dave Kurzcpk, Richard Holland, Simon Whiteley, Grant Fleckerton Patrick / Llama INBETWEEN LEAD Michael Pattinson SENIOR INBETWEEN ARTISTS Toby Shelton, Karen Shaffer INBETWEEN ARTISTS Kris Heller, Marianne Tucker, Heather Packett, David Okey, Jim Schumann Squidward / Mr. Krabs INBETWEEN LEAD Andrew Lawrence SENIOR INBETWEEN ARTISTS Annelie Staddermann, Robert Brittelle INBETWEEN ARTISTS Amanda Earle, Robert Bennett, Gregg Vazopardi, Paula Weinstein INBETWEEN TRAINING SUPERVISOR Christopher Chase SCENE PLAN / COMPOSITE SCENE PLANNING AND COMPOSITE SUPERVISOR Richard Turner ASSISTANT SCENE PLANNING AND COMPOSITE SUPERVISOR Gina Bradley SCENE PLANNERS AND COMPOSITORS Sharon M. Dabek Allison Moore Steven Seed PAINT, CHECK AND SCAN CHECK AND SCAN SUPERVISOR Nelda Ridley CHECK AND SCANNERS Adam Gunn Sharon Calahan PAINT SUPERVISOR Kim Robertson PAINTER Andrew Stanton DIGITAL PRODUCTION DIGITAL PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Sandra Benenati DIGITAL PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Charlie Luce TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Vincent Waller, Charlie Luce, Heather McClenahan, Derek Drymon, Eric J. Shaw SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Teale Reon Wang COLOR STYLIST Dene Ann Heming PRODUCTION MANAGER, DIGITAL Jonathan Birkett PRODUCTION PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Jennie Monica Todd Popp Jennifer Honey PRODUCTION MANAGER Debby Hindman ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS Chris Chase Stephen Coleman Diana LaGrandeur PRODUCTION COORNDIATORS Charlie Desrochers, Sandra Benenati, Michelle Bryan, Marcy Lynn Dewey, Sharra Gage PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Jacqueline Buscarino, Derek Iversen, Deborah Barnett CASTING CASTING SUPERVISOR Donna Grillo Gonzales CASTING AND MUSIC COORNDIATOR Jennie Monica CASTING ASSISTANT Christine Yammine EDITORIAL AND POST PRODUCTION SECOND EDITOR Christopher Hink ASSISTANT EDITOR Jeff Adams STORYREEL EDITOR Richard L. McCullogh POST PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Jason Stiff POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Eric Weyenberg POST PRODUCTION COORNDIATOR Molly Malonado ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Justin Smith Andre Boutilier TRACK READING Dale Berry Michael Edmonds Slightly Off Track ADDITIONAL VOICES Jeff Bennett, Tress MacNeille, Maurice LaMarche COLOR TIMING Chris DeLaGuardia Trent Johnson NEGATIVE CUTTING Mary Beth Smith SOUND POST PRODUCTION SOUND SERVICES Hacienda Post POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISORS Timothy J. Borquez Brian F. Mars SOUND EFFECTS DESIGNER AND EDITOR Jeffrey Hutchins SOUND EDITORS Doug Androska Eric Freeman Gabriel Rosas Tom Syslo DIALOGUE EDITORS Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa RE-RECORDING MIXERS Doug Androska Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S. Eric Freeman MUSIC "The Thing Wonderful About Tiggers" WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY Jeff Bergman and Tress MacNeille "Deedle Dee" WRITTEN BY Lorraine Feather, Hank Smith Music and Paul Grawbosky PERFORMED BY Jeff Bergman and Tress MacNeille "Close Your Eyes" WRITTEN BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Jeff Bergman, Tress MacNeille and Quinton Flynn "Look Through My Eyes" WRITTEN BY Phil Collins PERFORMED BY Jeff Bergman and Tress MacNeille "I'd Miss You in the Evening of the Man Village" WRITTEN BY Lorraine Feather and Nick Glennie-Smith PERFORMED BY Jeff Bergman and Tress MacNeille MUSIC SUPERVISOR Kimberly Oliver MUSIC EDITORS Nicolas Carr Dominick Certo Glenwood Editorial, Inc. ADDITIONAL MUSIC SUPERVISOR Chris Douridas ORCHESTRATIONS J. Eric Schmidt, Cameron Patrick, Gordon Goodwin, Jeremy Wakefield, Nicolas Carr MUSIC PREPARATION JoAnne Kane Music Services Frank Graham David Prince MUSIC CONTRIBUTIONS Lovecat Music The Surfdusters DIRECTOR OF MUSIC ADMINISTRATOR Eric Coleman This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. DELUXE / UPP / KODAK DOLBY DIGITAL / DTS / SDDS MPAA / IATSE Original Soundtrack Available from STEPHEN HILLENBURG RECORDS Video Game Available from Pingu interactive "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2005 Paramount Pictures Corporation and Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unathorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and civil liability and criminal proseuction. PRODUCED BY DiSNEYToon S T U D I O S DISTRIBUTED BY Paramount Pictures Corporation